


Late Night Coffee

by akiizayoi



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, coffee dates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 15:48:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10597212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akiizayoi/pseuds/akiizayoi
Summary: As Yusei's been so busy working on their D Wheels recently, he's barely had time to spend with Aki. And so, they decide to go out for coffee, even though it's incredibly late.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Coffee dates are the most fun things to write (and I felt like Yusei and Aki needed to go on one).

The dim streetlights were the only source of light at Yusei walked Aki down the path, his hand grasping onto hers tight. She smiled a little, walking quickly to keep up with his larger strides. Despite trying his best to walk at a pace that would match hers, he still found himself going a tad too fast for the young redhead. He chuckled softly, slowing down further for her.  
“That better?” He spoke softly, his voice like velvet. She blushed softly, though he could barely tell, and nodded. Their walk was silent bar that, until they found themselves in front of a cafe. Honestly, it was a surprise that it was even open, given the time; 2 am wasn’t a time for people to usually go for a coffee.  
  
Stepping into the bright room, the psychic duelist had to blink a few times to allow her eyes to adjust to the contrast. She glanced up at her boyfriend, keeping a tight grip on his hand. He just smiled at her, leaning down to place a soft kiss upon her forehead.  
“Go sit down, I know what you’ll want.”  
Their hands slowly let go of each other, as she left to find a booth by the window. From here, she could watch the nightlife. Cars still drove past fairly frequently, but she decided that was to be expected from a major city. But soon, she found herself distracted from the headlights, focusing more on the moon, and the occasional visible droplet of starlight in the sky. It was beautiful contrast to life on the ground, and she knew that Yusei would appreciate such a sight.  
  
Soon enough, he appeared with a tray in his arms. Placing it down, he sat down beside her, offering an arm to her. Tearing her gaze away from the outside world, she giggled and snuggled up.  
“So what did you get me then?” She raised a brow, glancing at each cup with interest. She knew that he would have ordered something that she liked, at least.  
“A gingerbread latte. I figured that, while they were still on the menu, you’d want one.” The mechanic glanced down at her, noticing that she was eyeing his cup up now. “That’s just a normal coffee, nothing special. I’m not you.”  
“Oi…” She gave  faux-pout of protest. “What’s that supposed to mean?” She leant forwards to pick her cup up and sip at the contents. She made a content noise – it was just as tasty as she had expected – before placing it down again and looking up expectantly “Well?”  
A light laugh escaped his lips and he shook his head. “Nothing, just you like your flavoured coffees darling.” He knew that she couldn’t argue with that comment. Even she had spoke of her obsession with these types of drinks before.  
  
She soon found herself going quiet again, wanting nothing more than to drink her coffee and lean against him. He was like a radiator, and (considering how cold she was typically) she liked to use him to warm her up. Eventually, when the cup was empty, she glanced up at him. He had been scrolling through twitter for a while, just glad to have her by his side.  
“Yusei?” She mumbled, sitting up a bit more. “It’s really cold.” She frowned a little, watching as he moved to take his jumper off.  
“Wear this,” he smiled sweetly, already determined to refuse to take no for an answer; she knew this well, and so, reluctantly, put it on. At least he didn’t feel the cold as well as she did. Maybe that was because Satellite didn’t have heating like she was used to.  
   
Glancing up at him often, she smiled softly. They had been there for a while, and their cups had been empty for quite some time.  
“Should we go home?” The redhead sat back up, rubbing her eyes. She couldn’t help but hope that he was ready to leave now; she was exhausted. As soon as she saw his slight nod, she let out a sigh of relief. “Let’s go then.”  
Yusei chuckled, giving her head a light pat. She looked exhausted, but he somehow wasn’t surprised, given the time of the night. “We’re getting a taxi.”


End file.
